Digital Death God Concept & Teaser!
by I'm Yu
Summary: A crossover Idea that came to me and refused to leave until I wrote something, but not entirely sure how to go about it or what you would expect from it. Read inside for the WHOLE story! Draft Prologue now included for teaser purposes!
1. Chapter 1

PLOT BUNNY THAT WON'T DIE!

Okay, I've had this idea in my head for a few weeks and simply refuses to vacate the premises of my mind (what's left of it anyway)! I know I haven't done much on my Naruto story but I've had a serious road block in my mind for that (that and my muse is on a strike with the people from BA for some odd reason), so I apologise for that and I don't know when that'll be updated! But I digress!

I've been reading a lot of Digimon fics recently, specifically Season 3 (Tamers) and I've also been reading the Bleach Manga with a bit of the anime mixed in when for some bizarre reason, my mind decided to fuse the 2, leaving me with the following idea!

'When Takato passes out due to Growlmon being nearly killed my Mihiramon, he meets more than just his partner in that clock mindscape! Turns out, he technically…died, and had not fully passed on since his connection to Growlmon kept him anchored to the real world. So he meets another person in what is actually HIS mindscape, or rather, another part of his soul. Now, armed with the power of a Zanpaktou, he must help the tamers defeat the 12 Devas and the strange masked creatures that seem to be assisting them!'

As I said, this is a mix of Bleach and Digimon Tamers and I have a few ideas of what I want to happen, though I would enjoy input from other fanfic readers and authors here!

I mean, should the others find out about his powers before or after they get to the Digital World?

Should it be an average crossover with others from the Bleach Universe training him, or should it be a minor crossover, where he is trained exclusively by his Zanpaktou spirit?

Should his Zanpaktou be the same as 1 from the Bleach manga (I'd personally go for either Zangetsu (my personal favourite!) or maybe another captains, not sure whose though), or should I give him an original Zanpaktou based on his Mega form (I'm leaning more towards this at the current time of typing this, but it depends on what you guys wanna see!)

I'm also tempted to try and allow Gallantmon to use this weapon as well, meaning Guilmon would get to meet the Zanpaktou spirit AND use it.

Hell, I'm even tempted to see if, somehow, the other core tamers (Henry and Rika) could develop Zanpaktous.

As for the Hollows I mentioned in the above summary, I'm thinking of linking them to Zhuqiaomon using them to help kill the humans and will be recurring until they destroy the gate the Hueco Mundo (before or when they meet Zhuqiaomon, not sure yet but let me know what you think would be good). Not sure whether it would be worth bringing in any of the Arrancar though (at least, not any of the Top 5 Espada, that idea is still up in the air!).

Don't know if I'll be including any pairings or not either. If I do, it'll more than likely be Rukato. This, though, actually depends on how strong the crossover is, depending on what you guys give me. Not entirely sure how strong to rate it either, but at minimum this fic will be rated at T.

I'll stay fairly close to canon as well with training and other stuff thrown in and I may or may not have a couple of the Shinigami turn up in the digital world due to the hollows, not sure yet!

To be honest, these are just a few of the things I've been mulling over and depending on the messages and feedback I get here, the story will definitely be interesting to work on. I wouldn't turn down anyone who wants to help out writing or being a Beta Reader for me either, since I am pretty much a Noob when it comes to writing fanfics, but I digress.

Again, this is an idea that, as I said, kept returning to me like a belch from a bad onion, not matter how hard I try, but now that I've written this down, I'm now thinking that this could be interesting. I'll just have to go back and re-watch most of Digimon Tamers from the start of the Devas Arc to most likely the end of the series, which'll be quite fun when I think about it!

So please, leave me comments or send me messages, whichever you guys wanna do and let me know what you think. I'll then post whether or not I'll be doing this story and when you might be able to expect the first chapter. I won't draft anything up until I get a few suggestions so I can backlog chapters so that I have chapters to upload of a period of time based on the feedback you guys give me.

If all goes well and I get the Kind of feedback that I need, I'll hopefully get something posted by early to mid August. If and when I post this, I'll update this page with another chapter giving you guys the actual title of the fic, which again if you guys have any ideas for that, feel free to throw 'em my way.

I'll also add some polls after a while depending on what I get and to see what you like out of what I receive.

Hope to hear from you guys soon. Until then, Ja Ne!


	2. DRAFT PROLOGUE TESAER!

Digital Death God

Okay folks, here's a...prologue, I guess for the latest crazy idea that decided to move into my head. While I have had others, this one has been one stubborn SOB, which has prompted me to write the pitch that I posted in the Digimon fanfiction section and now, this. This is just to get something up for you to see what I have in mind for this story, but I'll be looking for more suggestions from you guys before I start working fully on this idea, so consider this a rough draft of what I have in mind, hence why I'm posting this with the pitch/requests for feedback I posted not long ago. Also came up with I title, which I think works here.

So, without further ado, I give you a slight preview of my first Digimon story to (hopefully) get your mouths watering, Digital Death God!

* * *

He couldn't even begin to describe the pain. He didn't know how, but he could actually FEEL Mihiramon's jaws clamped on his side, as if it was him on top of the Hypnos building instead of his partner, Growlmon. He saw the darkness closing in on his vision as he fell to his knees, dropping the cards he had in his hand.

"I can feel it," he muttered as he started to fall to his side. "It's over."

The last thing 16 year old Takato Matsuki heard before the darkness completely took over his vision was Rika and Henry, calling his name.

(Scene change)

'What the hell is that ticking noise,' grumbled Takato as he slowly opened his eyes. 'For that matter, what happened, the last thing I remember was…' He quickly bolted upright as he remembered what had befallen his partner at the hands of the large Tiger Digimon, but quickly winced as he felt the pain in his side.

'Am I dead?' though Takato, as he looked around. 'You'd think I wouldn't feel any more pain, though I have no clue why the hell I'm feeling what Growlmon felt on the roof and why my heaven seems so…weird!'

He wasn't kidding. All he could see were clocks, which explained why he could hear all of that ticking when he woke up. "Funny looking heaven," Takato grumbled to himself, still holding his aching side. "Does this mean that it's over for me…for the world?" He asked himself.

"It's not over yet, Tamer," came a slightly childish voice that Takato recognized instantly. He turned around to see the giant form of Growlmon, Guilmon's champion form. While he was happy to see his partner, he was also worried that this meant they were both dead and wondering why most of his right hand side was hidden in the shadow, looking slightly distorted.

"Growlmon!" Takato exclaimed, before quickly noticing how he'd been referred to. "Are we both dead? Do you even remember who I am?" he asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Of course I remember you, that tone just seemed appropriate," replied the large dinosaur, showing that he clearly remembered who Takato was. "But I don't know about dead, if I was, I'd be an egg in the digital world, not here."

With that cleared up, Takato was left with even more questions than he had when he woke up in this place. 'If Growlmon isn't dead, then neither am I,' thought Takato, who seemed to gain some happiness from this, but this quickly changed to confusion. 'If that's the case, then where the hell are we?'

Before he could ponder this any further, another voice attracted both Takato's and Growlmon's attention, "I believe I can help answer some of your questions."

They both turned to see a man emerge from the shadows, standing at least 6 and a half feet high, dressed in what looked medieval armour. He was garbed in white trousers, secured with what looked like 2 leather belts with calf high boots with armour over his knees and thighs. On his upper body, he merely wore armour on his shoulders, with plating on the outside of his left arm and leather gloves with metal plates on the back. Both arms were wrapped in red ribbons, with a large cross on his chest of the same colour, but appeared to be stitched onto his actual skin. On his head he wore a crown shaped helmet over a chain mail cowl that covered most of his head and neck, leaving his face exposed. He was well built and his eyes seemed to look straight though you, as if he was looking straight at your soul. His appearance was completed by, strangely, a large Scythe strapped to his back, with the staff looking like it was made from some things-or some ones-spine. (Anyone who recognizes this guy gets a free cookie).

"Who are you?" asked Takato, who for some reason, thought this guy felt...familiar, but he had no idea where from. "Do you know where we actually are?"

"For now, my name isn't something you need to know, though I doubt you could hear it yet," replied the knight, muttering the last part under his breath. "As for where we are," he continued, "It goes by many names around the world, but I guess you'd probably know it as limbo, the void, between life and death, heaven and hell, etc. I'm sure you get the idea."

This left Takato reeling. He was actually dead! "B-B-But how? I thought I wasn't dead, since Growlmon's here!" yelled Takato, who was now worried. He thought it was just a dream, but he was officially deep sixed! He was worried how the others were doing how was parents would react. Before he could carry on this train of thought, the knight interrupted.

"Before you start depressing yourself, let me explain. No, you are not OFFICIALLY dead. You have the large dinosaur over there to thank for that," said the knight, gesturing towards Growlmon. "Normally the damage you received would kill most humans. I still don't know how you managed to create such a link between your partner while the other 2 haven't,despite having been doing what you're doing for a lot longer" continued the man, who now started walking towards Takato.

"As for why Growlmon is here, it seems as if the link between you is keeping you from fully dying, though leaving you dead enough to meet me," he stated, leaving both human and Digimon even more confused.

"What do you mean by that? What link, and who are you?" asked Takato, who was started to get tired of feeling out of the loop.

"It seems as if even though Mihiramon dealt a fatal blow to Growlmon, he is still alive. You, however, felt the pain through the bond with your partner, which is incredibly strong for someone who has been doing this for only a couple of months," he replied. "However, while the damage dealt may have been enough to technically 'kill' you, your friend was stronger since he is a Digimon. This means that technically, he's keeping you alive, but the bond also dragged him to this 'charming' little place," he continued, the last part said with sarcastic undertones.

"So...I'm not dead, but I'm not alive either?" asked Takato, who was just starting to understand what was happening.

"No, your in between them," replied the knight, "but apparently, that's more than enough for you to meet me," he finished, a slight smirk now apparent on his face.

"So, who are you," asked Growlmon, his curiosity now finally bringing him into the conversation.

"In a way, I'm a part of Takato, just as you are," replied the knight, leaving both of them in a state of pure confusion.

"What's that supposed mean?" asked Takato, who still couldn't shale the feeling that he knew this guy from somewhere.

"You remember that little voice in the back of your head for the past 2 months, telling you when to duck or move just before something nearly hit you?" replied the knight, who was now smiling lightly towards the young man.

For Takato, that's when it clicked about how he knew the large man standing in front of him. He recognized the voice now. If he'd ignored it in the past, he would have been killed by Icedevimon and several other 'wild ones' over the past 2 months he'd been a tamer.

"But, how is that possible?" shouted Takato, who was now struggling to understand everything that was happening.

"Allow me to explain, as best as I can anyway because I still don't know how you heard me since I shouldn't be able to contact you until you're dead!" replied the knight as he took a seat. Something told them that this discussion would bring a massive impact upon them, and the rest of the tamers, if not the human and digital worlds also!

* * *

AAAAANNNNDDD...CUT! So what do you guys think. I'll admit, had to re-watch some of this episode to remember the setting and a little of what happened, and the rest of it just came as I went along. As I said, this could be considered a rough draft of the prologue so you guys get a rough idea of what is going on in the Insane Asylum I call my mind, which is why there seems to be a lot of talking and why it's going fairly slowly here. I'll probably keep most of this and expand on it later when I finally get to posting the OFFICIAL prologue, which'll be sometime around August (I hope), depending on what you guys send me regarding my little 'sales pitch' in the previous chapter here.

Regarding that, I finally decided upon giving Takato his own Zanpaktou spirit, and cookies to anyone who recognizes where I got this guy from! I'm not the best at creating own characters, but this guy seems to work for Takato considering the Mega forms, and I have ideas for Henry and Rika, so yes, I will also be giving them Zanpaktous, while attempting to make sure they can be utilized by and suitable for their bio-merged mega forms. That, and since I'm considering making this an M rated fic, I made them older so that should I decide to write any...mature scenes, it'll feel a little less awkward than it would for writing a scene for kids aged 10-12.

Anyway, that's all I have for now. Hope you guys enjoy the 'little' teaser I came up with here (It went on for a bit longer than I thought it would) and please, leave me reviews on what you like, I'll welcome any constructive criticism with open arms and ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO SPIT ROAST VANESSA FELTZ! I'd also be thankful for other comments regarding the sales pitch in chapter 1, so I know what else I could try and work in to this story.

Until next time, Ja Ne!


	3. I challenge you!

**GAAAAHHHHH!**

Okay I'm gonna be completely honest with you people. I have only received a few ideas for this rampant little plot bunny of mine. While it may not seem like much, these THREE (yeah that's right) people gave me some SERIOUSLY good ideas and between them, I CANNOT decide which ones to use. So I'm gonna be doing a pick and mix between the given concepts and hopefully the story will turn out as good as I hope.

On that note, this leads me to declare one more tiiinnnyyy little detail about this idea. Not only will I be working on it, I am also making it into...

**A CHALLENGE!**

That's right folks. While I get to work on this story my way, I am also encouraging YOU, my fellow readers and authors, to look at this idea and see how you can interpret this story.

While this may seem like a bit of a cop-out to you, I have been given some (to me) incredibly good ideas and I cannot decide between them. If these guys thought of the ideas given in the reviews, it make we wonder what others could come up with. Hence, I am now challenging YOU, (insert username here), to see how you would go about this story and make it yours.

All I ask in return is that you at least credit me for this challenge, as well as the people in my reviews section of this story should you use any of their ideas.

With that, I hope you all have as much fun with this story as I am now while I think about it (oohhh...that's a good idea...heh) and I look forward to seeing what you all can come up with.

Until next time folks!


	4. IT'S HERE!

**It's Here**

Digital Death GOD is finally here folks-a little earlier than I thought, but it's here. Massive thanks to Magician Girl Mirani, who helped out with several ideas and will be posting this in the crossover section as well, since she helped co-author this little plot bunny. Check out the stuff on her profile-I'm not a Yaoi fan, but I enjoy what she's done and there is more on the way I believe.

This fic is posted in a separate story on my profile, so please go check out.

Hope you guys enjoy the story and please leave reviews on what you think, I enjoy feedback and welcome constructive criticism, but flamers be warned, I will use your flames to SPIT ROAST JEREMY KYLE!

Until Next Time, Ja Ne!


End file.
